


Sometimes teaching children is easier than teaching adults

by Virino



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But there's still magic, Fluff and Crack, Fuegoleon doesn't approve Nozel's hairstyle choices, Fuegoleon is done, Gen, Nozel wants to speak to the manager, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virino/pseuds/Virino
Summary: “Julius.” Suddenly Fuegoleon whispered in a barely audible voice, so none of the children could hear.“Yes?”“What do you think? Is making impractical and plain ugly hairstyles on the child’s head can be classified as a safety hazard?”***Fuegoleon really enjoys his full-time job in a kindergarten run by his friend. Sure, it's difficult to work and raise younger brother at the same time, but teaching kids and talking with their parents gives him a lot of satisfaction.That is until Noelle's older brother with his questionable sense of fashion steps into his life.In other words, Fuegoleon teaches Nozel how to do cute hairstyles for children.
Relationships: Nozel Silva & Fuegoreon Vermillion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. it all started with an ugly hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> Kindergarten AU that no one asked for, but Fuegoleon would be a perfect kindergarten worker, you can't change my mind.

That day schedule in Julius Kindergarten wasn't anything special. First, kids had Basic Magic Control lessons with Charlotte. Following that, Fuegoleon prepared workshops, where children made simple DIY toys or paintings for their parents. Lastly, Yami supposed to be responsible for physical activities and outdoor games. It was still only the second week since the start of the new school year, so they were focused on making children comfortable in kindergarten more than anything.

However, Yami suddenly had to take a day off, which forced Julius to come out of his office and help Fuegoleon. It’s not like he doesn't like to be outside, because supervising kids is relatively easy job. He was more concerned with his co-worker, who seemed to be in a bad mood recently. Nothing special, considering how serious and even anxious Fuegoleon can be at work, but something was off nonetheless.

“Julius.” Suddenly Fuegoleon whispered in a barely audible voice, so none of the children could hear.  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“What do you think? Is making impractical and plain ugly hairstyles on the child’s head can be classified as a safety hazard?” He asked with strangely calm tone.  
  
  
Oh, so this have been bugging him. With a heavy sigh, Julius turned eyes away from children playing on the playground and looked at Fuegoleon.  
  
  
“Don’t even joke like that.”  
  
  
“I’m not joking.” Fuegoleon quickly glanced at one of the girls, who was trying to play tag with other kids. ‘Trying’ perfectly described the whole situation, because her hair was tied in a long braid falling right on the middle of her forehead. Julius called it ‘Reversed Braid’, because someone braided it starting from neck up till forehead. For some reason, however, the girl didn’t even try to toss it back or unbraid it, running aimlessly with her hands stretched forward.  
  
  
Julius probably wouldn't even pay attention to that if not for the fact that girl, Noelle, always had an unconventional hairstyle. Whether it be small ponytails all over her head, crooked braids, or things that Julius couldn't even describe.  
  
  
“Flaggy, we’re running a kindergarten, not a hair police. I know it's frustrating, but until something happens we can't do anything. Besides, if you didn’t notice, it’s parents choice to dress their children however they see fitting.”  
  
  
“I know, but… Who does something like _that_?” Fuegoleon sounded offended, so Julius didn’t respond. As a headmaster, he wasn’t allowed to openly bash anyone. Noelle's guardian was just little eccentric, to say the least. So for now he decided not to intervene.  
  
  
However, he had to ask Fuegoleon. “Why are you so angry over it?”  
  
  
Fuegoleon sighed, “I’m just worried that something might happen to her. Also, outside appearance can sometimes affect mood and it must be hard to play when you don't see anything. It's sad to see how Noelle can't enjoy her childhood because someone wants her to look like this creepy doll from Rugrats...”  
  
  
They both took eyes from the playground for a few seconds. Literally. But it still was a fatal mistake.  
  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud thud and cry right after that. Julius turned around and his heart stopped for a moment.  
  
  
Noelle, this poor little girl, was laying on the ground, face and arms covered in dirt, with her hair untangled. Next to her stood dumbfounded boy, Asta, holding in one hand pink hairband and other hand stretched in front of him like he tried to grab something.  
  
  
Both Julius and Fuegoleon practically sprinted to the children. Fortunately, it seemed like the whole incident wasn’t anything serious.  
  
  
“Okay, children, calm down and tell us what happened?” Julius asked Noelle while Fuegoleon helped her stood up.  
  
  
“Stupid Asta has pulled my braid!” Noelle screamed through tears trying to do something with her hair.  
  
  
“It’s not my fault!” Asta immediately shouted. “I wanted to help because she couldn’t see anything! And you’re so clumsy! Why did you even fell?!”  
  
  
“My brother worked so hard on my hair and you ruined it! It’s none of your business anyway!” Noelle was still screaming, successfully gaining attention of other kids playing around. Fuegoleon helped her toss her hair back.  
  
  
“So your brother braids your hair?” Flegoleon asked with a soothing tone, but Julius saw a spark of interest in his eyes.  
  
  
Noelle turned to him, still weeping, “Yup. He tried so hard and now, thanks to that peasant, it’s ruined!”  
  
  
She almost again burst into tears, but Fuegoleon gently took her hands to calm her down.  
  
  
“Please, don't cry. I know you’re stressed, but it’s not nice to call people names like that. Headmaster Julius will talk with Asta and in the meantime, I’ll help you clean your dress and braid your hair, okay?”  
  
  
Noelle energetically nodded, calming down a little, and they both went back inside the kindergarten building.  
  
  
Julius watched them with a fond smile, and when they disappeared from his sight, he gently patted Asta’s head. “Let’s leave serious talk until Sister Lilly comes, okay? Right now, I need someone brave and strong to help me, since Flaggy is busy. You know someone who would help me?”  
  
  
“Leave it to me! I can help!” And with that Julius gained less serious and funnier company.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
First, Fuegoleon went with Noelle to the bathroom and helped with cleaning her face. After that, he brought a small chair and comb with few hair bands in different colors.  
“So, what do you want, Noelle? Is there any hairstyle you want to try?” He asked while Noelle sat down.  
  
  
“Won't you braid my hair as they were before?”  
  
  
Fuegoleon would rather burn and chop his own hands rather than recreate this abomination of a braid. Of course, he didn’t say that. “It’s good to try new things, you know? But if you like braids so much, how about this one? I think it’ll suit you.” He showed Noelle pictures of dutch braids on the phone and she gasped.  
  
  
“They look so cool, I want them!”  
  
  
“Okay, sit straight and give me a few minutes.”  
  
  
Fuegoleon hasn't practice dutch braids for a long time, so he worked slow, but Noelle seemed impressed nonetheless dangling her legs in excitement.  
  
  
“Where did you learn that?” Noelle curiously asked, “Are you a hairdresser?”  
  
  
“Well, not entirely. You see, I have an older sister and when we were younger I braided her hair a lot. I’m still pretty good at it.”  
  
  
“She must be as cool as you,” Noelle turned to look at Fuegoleon, almost destroying his work, and said in a serious tone, “You should change your hairstyle more often. You would look great in these something-braids!”  
  
  
“If you insist, then maybe someday I'll do it.” Fuegoleon chuckled just imagining himself in these braids. And even though he knew how absurd he would look in those, he appreciated the compliment.  
  
  
“You remind me of my big brother, he also likes braiding and stuff.” Noelle turned back, so Fuegoleon continued.  
  
  
“I noticed. His style is undoubtedly original.”  
  
  
“Yup. Also, my brother says that these types of hairstyles like you do are for 'normies', but I like it.”  
  
  
Fuegoleon had so many questions. Oh, so many. “Really? Your brother seems to be really into hairdressing.”  
  
  
“Yup, he is a fashion designer, but he also oversees hairstyles of the models. He says that I help him because he can try new ideas on me before he tries them on real models! And he said he wants me to feel unique and special!”  
  
  
That explained a lot. Whoever was Noelle’s brother, he had one of the most eccentric ways of showing his affection. Most parents just dressed their kids in designed clothes or were buying them stuff, but this guy really did... something. Fuegoleon wasn't even sure what to think anymore.  
  
  
Lastly, Fuegoleon let Noelle choose hairbands and he was done. Noelle looked at herself carefully in the mirror, searching for any imperfection, but finally, she smiled.  
  
  
“So? Are you ready to show off your new hairstyle?”  
  
  
“Of course!” Noelle happily jumped out of the chair. “Wait till Mimosa sees my hair, she will be SOO jealous!”  
  
  
Fuegoleon smiled fondly, really proud that he made her smile so widely and together they went to the dining room, where other kids already were eating. When they entered, few of them turned around, Fuegoleon also heard that Mimosa and Kahono, two closest friends of Noelle, started doting over the girl. Julius also seemed happy, because gave him a thumb up.  
  
  
Fuegoleon knew he did a good thing and acted as a person working with children should act in a situation like that. During work, children’s safety and comfort was his priority. But at the time he couldn’t shake off the unpleasant feeling that isn’t the end of the incident. Maybe because he already view Noelle’s brother as a condescending jerk who purposefully makes her miserable. But maybe Fuegoleon was wrong and this man seriously thinks that this what makes Noelle happy? She spoke about her brother with fondness and seemed to adore him. Maybe Julius was right and shouldn't take things like that so personally?  
  
  
At that moment Fuegoleon hoped that Noelle’s brother is someone you can reason with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later Flegoleon had no more doubts- Noelle’s brother was an asshole. Utter, unreformable asshole.  
  
  
Around 4 PM, as always, parents started coming to take their children home, so everyone was busy with small talks and talking about what they were doing today.  
  
  
Fuegoleon still hasn’t met most of guardians, usually taking care o cleaning, but this time Julius asked him to stay. Probably he knew that something's going to happen.  
  
  
He immediately recognized Noelle’s brother. Silver hair color aside, who else would unironically show up with braided fringe? Also, as soon as the man has entered the room, Noelle stood up and ran towards him, all happy and cheerful. The man hugged her, but asked, why she had a different hairstyle.  
  
  
Fuegoleon quickly ended conversation with Kahono’s Grandpa and walked towards them and explained what has happened.  
  
  
That’s when the real drama started.  
  
  
First, the man eyed him from head to toe with emotionless expression and said in a harsh voice, “I don’t recall the moment I gave permission for workers to change my little sister’s hairdo. Let alone combing her. Who gave you permission?”  
  
  
“As I said, this whole situation was just an accident and since we respect the comfort of children, I asked Noelle is she okay with me helping her and suggested one of the hairstyles.” Fuegoleon tried to defend himself without losing his composure, but it was quickly cut by this man, who still didn’t even bother properly introduce himself.  
  
  
“I’ll be honest with you, I’m not interested in your excuses. As someone, who pays tuition for my sister to be here, I expect professionalism. Since you can do this, I’m sure recreating the hairstyle I made for Noelle shouldn’t be a problem. Or better, asking if I’m okay with that as the legal guardian. I’m glad you were smart enough to help her, but I don't appreciate intervening my sister's appearance in any way.”  
  
  
“Brother, c’mon, it’s not that big of a deal!” Noelle tried to drag his brother by a hand, but he didn’t even look down, still eyeing Fuegoleon.  
  
  
“Decisions regarding Noelle’s appearance leave to me. Next time better tie her hair into a ponytail instead of wasting her time with something like _this_. And I hope that parents of troublemaker who caused all of this were informed.”  
  
  
Fuegoleon, as a real professional, with a forced smile and calm tone responded “Of course, I understand. I just want to point out that dialogue with children is very important and we all want children to feel safe here, but let’s just forget that ever has happened.”  
  
  
Man’s eyebrow twitched in irritation but didn’t add anything. Just nodded to Julius and left the building with Noelle still waving for goodbye.  
  
  
After they left Fuegoleon let out the breathe didn’t even know he was holding. Some parents did the same thing, even criticized man's condescending attitude. Fuegoleon tried to act unbothered, just another unpleasant encounter with the stranger. Only after all parents and kids have left excused himself and went for a smoke.  
  
  
Sure, he had few incidents with other parents or customers in his previous jobs, but never someone tried to openly humiliate him publicly. He didn’t even introduce himself!  
  
  
Fuegoleon felt really sorry for Noelle.  
  
  
“Don’t sweat over it,” suddenly Julius joined and also took out the cigarette, “Listen, I’m proud you didn’t snap on him or anything, but you can’t make remarks like that. If you like it or not, he is paying you and as much as you have your little vendetta against ugly hairstyles, you have no control over it.”  
  
  
“It’s not that. Everyone understood it was an accident and I tried to help. And he was so angry over such trivial thing! To be honest I'm surprised he didn’t demand 'to speak with the manager'.” Fuegoleon tried to crack a joke which worked, because Julius laughed out loud.  
  
  
“Listen, I know this guy is… difficult, to say at least, but he really cares about his sister and can be overprotective. Just leave it be.”  
  
  
Suddenly, Fuegoleon understood. He turned to look straight at Julius and asked in a reproached voice, “Don’t tell it’s another one of your friends.”  
  
  
Julius gasped in shock. “How did you know?”  
  
  
“Julius, every year there’s at least one kid of your friends, all people working here are also your friends. Honestly, did you open a kindergarten to hang out?”  
  
  
“Who knows?” Julius never hid the fact that he knows a lot of people and so happens that most of his staff consists of his friends, “But you see? I know what I’m saying. Just let it be Flaggy, because you have to deal with this guy for the next few months.”  
  
  
With that Julius patted Fuegoleon's shoulder and let out a cloud of smoke. Fuegoleon didn't have a choice, that's true. He took a deep breath and accepted that, but hoping he won't have to talk with this person that much.


	2. Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added 'Irregular updates' in tags. I'll try to post at least once per two months, but for now, it isn't my main project.
> 
> I've got really invested in Dr. Stone (seriosly, read it, it's so good!) and have a lot of WIPs ;-;
> 
> So THANK YOU for everyone who left kudos, commented or decided to read the first chapter! I hope you'll stick till the end and sorry for delay!

“And what do you think about a guy with a hideous hairstyle?” Yami took off his pink apron and sat on one of the chairs that he brought to the kitchen.

Fuegoleon rolled his eyes. “I’ve never expected you, from all people, to be interested in work drama.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. You haven't heard about this guy and what he did. Maybe then you would understand, why everyone is dying to know your opinion on him,” Yami smirked mischievously like he knew something.

Fuegoleon knew he would regret this later, but asked. “So? Go on, I see you want.”

“There was a big drama during the first meeting with parents. Julius just announced that he made an agreement with a local orphanage, and some of these brats will be going here for free,” Yami’s voice started vibrating, barely holding the laughter. “That Guy, Braid Prince, raised his hand and asked if kids are vaccinated. Because he doesn’t want his little sister to get sick from poverty, as he put it.”

Fuegoleon gasped in shock, and Yami couldn't contain his laughter anymore. 

“Stop laughing, it’s outrageous! Who could have said something like that in front of other people? Why no one informed me about that!?” The temperature around Fuegoleon rose, and Yami stopped laughing.

“You know, since you’re such a goody-two-shoes, we weren’t sure how would you react. You can be pretty scary, you know?”

“Of course I'm furious! People like that have a bad influence on young, impressionable minds of children! And they destroy the friendly atmosphere of this place!”

“Can you calm down? If you boil the water, I'll tell Julius that you can't control your magic.”

Indeed, he didn’t even notice when he lost composure and almost started boiling the water in the sink. Thank God, no one else was around to see this.

Fuegoleon was very cautious of his fire magic, especially around children, and rarely lost the temper. So it was surprising, to say the least, and slightly embarrassing.

Yami finally stood up, took the plate from Fuegoleon’s hand, and started washing the dishes himself. “Listen, sometimes you’ll have to work with adult brats, so free advice. Stop caring so much. You’re working here for one year already, for fricks sake.” He visibly cringed, realizing he didn’t use a swear word despite kids not being around.

“I don’t want to be reprimanded by someone who smokes in a janitor's closet.”

“Wow, classy. Listen, Torch Boy, do as you want, but don’t expect sympathy if you end up bald from stress or burn something.”

Fuegoleon really wanted to give him a whole lecture about the influence of the environment on children and how he was right for being agitated, but suddenly, they heard a loud thud of opening doors and saw Julius standing in the entrance to the kitchen, gasping for breath.

“Flaggy, I beg you, whatever you do, don’t do anything stupid! Don’t do _anything_ that would end up with police intervention! Think about the children!”

Before he could explain further, the elegant young man in a suit entered the room.

“Sorry for interrupting your little playtime, but as I said, I need to talk with your employee. Hope you don’t mind, Julius,” As he was explaining, the man looked at Fuegoleon with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

Fuegoleon glanced at the wet plates, trying to come up with an excuse. But Yami, probably figuring out what he wants to do, quickly grabbed his arm, forcefully led him to the small room nearby, and sat him on one of the chairs. It was so small that Fuegoleon had his knees next to the chest.

“Just in case, my friend works at the morgue. He will help you hide a body,” Yami whispered and patted him, before leaving the room with Julius.

It was hard to look serious on a pink plastic chair, wearing a pink apron, but Fuegoleon did the best he could. But the other man, purposefully ignoring it, sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table. Somehow he even managed to majestically cross his legs.

What a show-off.

They stared at each other for a minute, before Braid Man finally cleared his throat and started.

“I want to talk to you about our little quarrel. Hope I don’t interrupt something important.” He said like he didn't come in the middle of the shift.

“Sir, I’m not sure if there’s anything we need to talk about.”

“Oh, there’s plenty enough for me to change my schedule to come here.”

“If that's the case, I’m listening.” 

Braid Prince opened his suitcase, took out a small notebook, and put the glasses on. Fuegoleon felt like screaming, and they didn’t even start.

Finally, Mr. Silva cleared his throat and started reading the notes. “I’ll say it bluntly. I’m not happy with anyone changing my sister's appearance. In any way. I take a lot of pride in my work.”

“Oh, I'm aware.” Fuegoleon couldn’t hold back his comment, but the other man didn’t even raise his eyes.

“I also learned that one of the orphanage kids is responsible for the whole situation. I hope this child got a suitable punishment, but I'll talk about the details with Julius later.”

Fuegoleon’s eyes widened in realization. He was serious. The Braid Man was completely serious. 

“These are general notes. I’m paying tuition for this place, and I don’t want to worry about my sister's safety while I’m not here,” He closed the notebook. “I just wanted to make sure I won’t forget anything.”

Fuegoleon took a deep breath in, gathering all the experience and patience he gained throughout years of dealing with his siblings. He decided to give up and bowed the head, “Of course. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll do as best as I can to make Noelle feel safe. Excuse me, but I’m still at work…”

“I’m not done.”

Fuegoleon genuinely expected the worst, something that will be the last straw. However, the same guy who was acting like an entitled asshole, who basically humiliated him in front of other parents and co-workers, simply asked, “Where did you learn comb hair like that?”

“I must say, after the review I’ve got recently, I didn’t expect this type of question.” Fuegoleon tried to crack a joke, but Mr. Silva just raised the eyebrows displeased.

“Can I get an answer?”

“My older sister was lazy and I often braided her hair. My younger brother also has long hair, so I’m pretty good at it.”

“I see.”

Silva was opening his mouth, just to quickly shut it, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. It was so awkward that even Fuegoleon had problems with dealing with that.

“Just to be clear. I completely don’t support it, but my sister really liked the hairstyle you did. Personally, I find it boring, but maybe it was more suitable for a girl her age.”

“Well, I never said I’m an expert, but I’m glad Noelle liked that.”

“I’m also glad,” A little, fond smile appeared on the man's face, but quickly disappeared.

“Is there a reason you ask about that?” At this point, Fuegoleon just wanted to end his work and come back home to watch cartoons with little brother.

The man sighed. “I really didn’t want to ask for this, but I don’t have a choice. Mister Vermillion, I want you to teach me how to braid like that.”

“Say what.”

Silva clicked his tongue and Fuegoleon was sure he saw a blush on man's face. “I want you to teach me. Not only that one you did, but others. If you can, of course.”

“Sir, you know there are tutorials online, right?” Fuegoleon asked, which caused the other man to groan.

“Do you have to be so difficult? Yes, tutorials exist, I'm aware. But no one will correct me. Besides… It’s also about the atmosphere…” The last sentence he added in a more quiet, shaky tone, but he didn't explain further. “Of course, I’ll pay for all the materials and transportation fees.”

“Wait, I need some time to think. And why me?”

“I asked Julius for his opinion, and he said you’re getting along with kids. Noelle also likes you. And since you have a younger sibling, I’m sure you know how to deal with them. It may sound obvious since you work with children, but trust me, I know some of your co-workers. Anyway, here’s my card. I’m giving you time until tomorrow's evening, please call my private phone number. Now excuse me, I really need to go.” He quickly gave Fuegoleon the contact info and rushed to the exit without saying goodbye.

Fuegoleon didn’t move, still in shock what happened, and looked at the card. It was unexpectedly simple, with only names written in cursive with silver letters. And that’s how he finally learned the name of the man.

_Nozel Silva_

***

The next day Charlotte, Julius, and Fuegoleon decided to grab a coffee from a nearby shop before work. Fuegoleon just ended explaining, what had happened and the offer he got. However, not sure if Nozel really wanted it, he avoided any details, but despite tet, Charlotte was vocal about her doubts.

“Can you explain, why didn’t you refuse on the spot? First, he humiliates you, and now he wants to hire you? Way to start boss-employee relations. And what if he’s doing some shady business?”

“Can you stop your wild theories? Besides, it doesn’t sound that bad.”

"It sounds bad if you consider with whom you'll work," Charlotte ended her cigarette. “Do as you want, but it looks suspicious to me. Why would the guy, who works in the industry, ask an amateur for help?”

“Okay, stop stressing Flaggy like that." Julius decided to intervene and change the topic. "Well, Charlotte, I'm sure Yami will appreciate it if you come to help him with preparing everything.” And winked at her.

Charlotte blushed, and under some pretext, practically ran towards the building. When she disappeared from the sight, Fuegoleon looked at Julius displeased. “Can you stop shipping your workers?”

“Me?” Julius gasped in shock. “How can you accuse me like that? I just want to make my friends happy~. And speaking of making other people happy, Nozel told me about your little chat, congrats on a job offer.”

It was hard to imagine someone like Julius to be friends with that Nozel guy. But again, Julius had a lot of weird friends.

“So, will you tutor him?”

“I don’t know,” He said while tucking hair behind his ear. “It is tempting, but he’s so... difficult.”

“He is.” To Fuegoleon’s surprise, Julius agreed.

“Classist.”

“Mhm.”

“With an enormous ego.”

“Yup.”

“If you know all of this, then why are you friends with him?”

“Listen, Nozel is really harsh, especially if you don’t know him. But he’s just as awkward as you, or Yami.”

Fuegoleon raised the eyebrows. “It’s kinda disturbing you think we’re similar.”

Julius shrugged arms in resignation. “Okay, we both know that Nozel is like that. So, why do you even think about that?”

Fuegoleon had to think for a minute and answered shortly. “It’s about pride.”

“Pride?”

“Think about this. This poor girl will get older, she will have photos at school every year, various situations where someone will be taking pictures. Years of hideous, humiliating hairstyles. She will waste her adolescence on avoiding her brother and changing appearance. And that’s because he subjected her to this. I wouldn’t be able to call myself a professional if I won’t stop this here and help her.”

Julius looked at him suspiciously. “Flaggy, this sounds really personal. Who hurt you like that...?”

“Besides, these types of mundane activities can make a bond between people stronger, so ultimately Nozel also can become more normal.” Fuegoleon didn’t respond directly, but he decided to finally check family album photobooks and get rid of some of them later. Fortunately, Julius didn't ask further.

“I agree. I’m not the right person to talk about that, but Nozel’s family is really peculiar. And I think it will help him to actually become more… approachable, let’s say.”

Julius finished his coffee and after patting Fuegoleon’s back, they both walked towards Kindergarten.

***

That day Fuegoleon also spent in the kitchen, for two reasons:  
He wanted to avoid meeting with Nozel on accident  
He needed some time for himself and think

Not that he came to any new conclusion, but preferred to have some time for himself. He sighed and laid on the counter.

He really wanted to help Noelle and actually give Nozel a chance. Fuegoleon never was an arrogant person, but he could relate too well to being awkward and knew how frustrating it can be when you can't communicate your intentions properly.

But on the other hand, Fuegoleon couldn’t imagine himself working with someone _that_ arrogant and stubborn and as much as he liked Noelle. He could deal with literal children, but not with a spoiled man-child. Besides, he had his own stuff to deal with.

He started preparing water for cleaning the dishes since children were already eating but then he heard someone’s voice. Fuegoleon turned around and saw Mimosa with Noelle, standing in the door, looking intensely at him.

Today’s girl’s hairstyle was a perfect replica of Nozel’s hairstyle, which felt like the man wanted to say ‘fuck you' to Fuegoleon.

Despite his urge to say something, he held back any comments and smiled kindly. “What are you doing here? Your food will get cold.”

Mimosa, still hiding behind her cousin, screamed. “Mister Flaggy, Noelle wants to ask you something!”

“Stop screaming to my ear!” Noelle abruptly turned around and hit Mimosa with her braid. It was nothing serious, but Fuegoleon saw tears gathering in Mimosa's eyes from shock and she covered her nose.

It was time for an intervention.

He clapped hands to gain their attention. “Okay, easy there. Mimosa, thank you for telling me, I’ll talk with Noelle,” Fuegoleon walked towards her and subtly put candy into the pocket of her skirt. 

Usually, he’s against sweet stuff, but that time was an exception.

Before Noelle could protest, Mimosa nodded, turned around, and ran towards the exit, leaving them alone.

Fuegoleon kneeled in front of the girl, “Sorry, you looked nervous, and I thought it would be better to talk alone. What do you need?”

For a second he saw the hesitation in her eyes, but then Noelle, this sweet child, smoothly brushed away the braid from the forehead, and while holding it, she looked at him with disgust and dryly said, “Work for me.”

For a moment, everything stopped and Fuegoleon's smile dropped. The little girl was giving him sass worthy of some CEO, or at least worthy of her brother.

They just stood like that unsure what to do. Noelle's confidence disappeared, getting visibly embarrassed. She put the braid on its place, probably trying to hide how red her face got, and avoided eye contact.

“When my brother does that, people do whatever he wants.” She managed to say.

Fuegoleon sighed. Of course, she learned that from her brother, just like Leo tries to act like him. It’s fine, it’s just a phase, they can still do something with that.

“Noelle, I’m already working for you and other children. If you’re not satisfied, you can always talk to me.”

The girl calmed down and started explaining that she overheard his conversation with Nozel and decided, as she put it, ‘put the matter in her hands’.

“Okay, but remember, you shouldn’t listen to others' conversation. I and your brother are adults, and we deal differently with our problems.” He tried to explain calmly, but Noelle had none of it and crossed arms on the chest.

“My older brother says that you need to know what your enemies are planning.”

Oh, God. It was getting confusing, even for him.

“Does that mean I’m your enemy?”

“Nah, not you. I wanted to know what my brother is up to,” Noelle smiled proudly. “But don’t worry, he wouldn’t do anything bad. He’s really cool.”

“I’m glad, but why do you want to talk with me about that?”

Fuegoleon waited until Noelle looked at him, this time with visible determination. “Big brother is really good at his job, but I would like something simpler from time to time, you know?” When she didn’t get the response, she continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I just feel sorry for Mimosa and other girls. They can’t be as pretty as me, so I’m lowering the bar for them. It’s being nice, right?”

“I understand and trust me, I would love to help, but I have a younger brother, you see. He will be in the same group as you, but now he's sick. My older sister takes care of him, but when he gets better, I have to take care of him alone. It’s a lot to take on, hope you understand. Just give me more time to think about it.” Fuegoleon carefully thought about every word, trying not to hurt Noelle. That’s why he felt like garbage seeing the disappointment in her eyes and bottom lip slightly shaking. But before he could react, Noelle angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and stretched a fist in a pinky promise gesture.

“Pinky promise that you’ll do everything you can!”

“You don’t trust me?” Despite that, he made a pinkie promise.

“My brother once said that I have always made some sort of contract because if another person breaks it, you can sue them!”

Fuegoleon laughed lightly. “Well, you leave me no choice. Now hurry back to the group. ave a great day, Noelle.”

Apparently satisfied with Fuegoleon’s response, Noelle left, leaving the man alone. Finally, he could sigh and relax a bit before he would get tons of dirty dishes to clean.

***

Later that day, when Fuegoleon finally got back home and ate late dinner with his siblings, he started working on his schedule. Changing his detailed schedule to put time for tutoring turned out to be harder than he expected. It got dark and still didn't come up with a solution.

He had really good organization skills and seeing his neat notes scratched, or moved to another day, hurt him. Maybe if Mereoleona actually planned to stay longer, Fuegoleon would pull it off. But no, she was leaving as soon as Leo would feel better, forcing him to take care of cleaning, shopping, work, their brother, and everything else she didn't want to take responsibility for.

Taking additional task would probably take a few hours from his schedule weekly. The time he might need to help Leo with learning magic or preparing balanced meal plans for the next week, or if Julius needs help.

Fuegoleon, frustrated, found Nozel’s card and really wanted to tear it. He tried, really, but didn’t have time to take responsibility for another person. And maybe he would do that, forget it ever happened, maybe deal with Nozel for another year, but he dealt with worse. But then he remembered Noelle’s hopeful face and felt so bad.

"Wow, years go by and you're still the same."

"What do you mean?" Fuegoleon didn't look at his sister, who sat next to him, but gladly took a can of beer from her. "Hope you didn't drink in front of Leo."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You were a people-pleaser since the day you learned to speak. So? What now? Did Julius asked you for somethin'?" She looked at the card he holds and took out her phone.

"Not exactly. It's for his friend, he needs help with getting more social."

"And he asked you from all people? Don't make me laugh-" She stopped abruptly and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, is that him?"

She showed him a photo of Nozel on one of a magazine cover.

"Yes. And stop laughing, you'll wake up Leo."

"Don't order me around, brat. But yeah, this guy definitely needs help." Mereoleona took a deep breath and continued in a more calm voice. "But he's a cutie. Not my type, but for one night, maybe?"

"Please, don't. I don't need to hear about your indecent acts. And he's cute, he's an asshole."

Mereoleona shrugged her arms. "You know, I wanted to tell you something smart and responsible like the oldest sibling should do, seeing a brother in need, so listen," Fuegoleon looked hopefully at her, expecting to see his sister serious for the first time in years. But then, a big smile appeared on her face. "Go get him, tiger. Make me proud."

"Seriously, I'm not looking for a partner. I want to do this purely for his sister's sake," And he explained the whole situation.

Mereoleona put the can on the table and voiced her opinion. "You fool, you should've said earlier. I would beat this guy's ass. No one will bully my brothers beside me. But if you really want to do this, then remember one thing. You can be more selfish. He's asking you for help and you can make conditions."

That said she patted him and went to the bedroom, leaving him alone.

"More selfish..." He whispered to himself and immediately got an idea.

At moments like these, he really wanted to be more selfish, but nonetheless, he finally dialed the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. House rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so before we start, can you tell me a little more about your morning routine with Noelle.”
> 
> “Routine?” Nozel tilted head, confused by the question.
> 
> “For example, do you ask her did she sleep well? Maybe listen to music or watch TV together?”
> 
> “Is that necessary?”
> 
> “Yes, it is. Creating a friendly atmosphere is as important as the process of making a hairstyle.”
> 
> TL;DR Nozel visits Fuegoleon's house for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block is gone! At least for now. ('ω')ノ  
> I really wanted to write this chapter since the beggining!

“Can you explain why you forced me to come here?” 

Nozel appeared punctually at 10 AM on Sunday in front of the apartment building where Fuegoleon lived. 

Seeing that man, looking around with a judgemental stare made Fuegoleon slightly nervous. Sure, that particular building wasn’t the newest one. Kindergartener's salary and whenever the amount of money Mereoleona decided to send couldn't let them buy something more up to Nozel’s standards. Nonetheless, his neighbors were friendly, had a playground, and a small grocery store nearby where the owner always gives him a discount.

“First of all, I didn’t force you to anything, Mr. Silvia. You want help, and I'm providing you one. We talked about this through phone, remember?”

Nozel clicked the tongue but didn’t protest anymore. Fuegoleon took it as a sign of silent agreement and started climbing the stairs, Nozel soon following after.

After opening the door, there were no toys scrambled on the corridor. He left only for a few seconds, but Leo was a very vigorous child. Fuegoleon waited until the guest takes off his coat and shoes.

"I've heard from Julius your younger brother is sick.” Nozel’s tone was emotionless but looked sharply at Fuegoleon. “You should start wearing a mask at work. I'm pretty sure that people running the orphanage can't afford medicine if one of their kids fell ill. At least judging from the clothes kids are wearing.”

In less than a minute since entering, this man managed to disrespect someone.

That was it.

“Before you insult another less priviledged group in my house, I want to get one thing straight.” Fuegoleon blocked the corridor. “I won’t allow these types of comments in my house. The headmaster and the nun running the orphanage are very kind, and they do the best they can to give these children the bright future they deserve. You have no right to ridicule or disrespect them. If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I'm kindly asking you right now to leave.”

Nozel raised an eyebrow. "This is how you treat people outside of work? And what do you think will happen if I tell your boss?"

Despite a threatening undertone, Fuegoleon just shrugged and crossed his arms. "We're not in my workplace, and I'm not scared of you, Mr. Silva."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Fuegoleon saw a different emotion than boredom, irritation, or disgust on Nozel’s face. He looked almost impressed. But this expression disappeared, replaced by the usual unreadable one.

“Of course, I'll respect the rules of your house. Can I enter, then?” 

Huh, it was easier than Fuegoleon thought. Almost too easy.

“Of course, follow me.”

Fuegoleon shrugged of this feeling and invited Nozel to the living room. He believed that teachers are responsible for both teaching and creating proper manners in children. Nozel may be an adult, but he had an attitude worse than any child he had worked with before.

And now it was time to fix that.

Fuegoleon entered the living room, while Nozel stopped in the doors, looking at the table.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just the way you organized hairbands by size and color is kinda impressive. It's neat, I appreciate that.”

“I just like to have everything organized. Also, I figured out that you'll prefer to have everything neatly displayed.” 

Fuegoleon put a cup with freshly made tea on the table, and both men sat on the opposite sides. “Okay, so before we start, can you tell me a little more about your morning routine with Noelle.”

“Routine?” Nozel tilted head, confused by the question.

“For example, do you ask her did she sleep well? Maybe listen to music or watch TV together?”

“Is that necessary?”

“Yes, it is. Creating a friendly atmosphere is as important as the process of making a hairstyle.” Mostly true, but Fuegoleon also asked out of curiosity. How come someone who apparently knows what he acts like that? That question bothered him since day one.

But Nozel just crossed his arms, letting out a heavy sigh, not even trying to hide impatience. “She wakes up, eats breakfast, and after that, I prepare her.”

“I need more details. Do you ask her for an opinion? Talk with her? Anything?”

Of course not, but he had to ask anyway.

“Don’t be ridiculous. As an artist, I know what looks good, better than anyone.” Nozel’s tone became sharp, like an impatient parent explaining something to a small child.

Fuegoleon doesn't jump to conclusions easily, but he noticed a pattern. Nozel is always defensive when it comes to anything connected to work, even when it was just a hairstyle of his younger sister.

Workaholic? Maybe.

“Okay, let's try something else." Fuegoleon really didn't want to do this, but with a heavy heart, he continued. "Just pretend for a while that I’m your younger sibling, and you prepare me for a day at school. Just recreate what you usually do. Use anything you find suitable.”

For a few seconds, no one said anything.

"Are you kidding right now? " Nozel's surprised tone made Fuegoleon want to scream inside.

"Please, I'm just trying to help." It was almost a plead, and maybe that's why Nozel didn't add any snarky comment.

Nozel stood up, took the hairbrush and hair bands, and walked behind Fuegoleon while holding those things like weapons.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm counting on you, Mr. Silva, don't hold back. Just show me how you usually act in the mornings.” Allowing Nozel Silva to walk behind him almost activated Fuegoleon's fight or flight reaction, but tried to stay optimistic.

He's a kindergartener, goddamnit. He has been through worse than some fashionista with mood swings.

Fuegoleon closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt the first two delicate brushes at the end of his long hair, which made him believe it wouldn’t be that bad. Sure Nozel knows what he's doing. But then, a sharp pull, strong enough to make his back hit the back of the chair.

“Are you kidding me? Have you ever used a good conditioner before? Look at this mess! You called me in time, one more day, and even magic would be able to untangle this thing you call hair! And fix your posture!” 

Nozel gave command after command, and Fuegoleon just prayed that he didn’t pull off all of his hair. His survival instinct kicked in when Nozel started putting the hair up, preparing for this forsaken by God braid.

Fuegoleon practically tossed away the man’s hand.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Mr. Silva, can you sit for a moment, please?"

When Nozel sat back Fuegoleon simply asked. "Is this really how you act with your sister?"

“Not really. Commenting on everything and being generally dissatisfied with everything in the morning? Yes. But I've never had to put so much effort into combing her hair. Noelle has better-conditioned hair than you. It’s not my fault you call this mess a hairstyle. It felt like an animal's mane.” His tone was somewhere between sounding offended and genuinely amused. “I can recommend a few great hair products. Your hair color is too nice to waste it like that.”

“Do you treat models like that?”

“Maybe.” For the first time, Nozel chuckled and quickly covered his mouth. "Also, I wanted to see your reaction. And it was truly amusing."

“I can't remember the last time I felt so in danger.” Fuegoleon didn't bite his tongue in time and asked with resignation. To his surprise, Nozel shrugged it off.

“I thought about our discussion in kindergarten and came to one conclusion. You see, my whole family works in a highly competitive environment where thick skin is necessary. Noelle needs to learn that one way or another, and it's better for her future. My point is, for you, this may be cruel, but you can't storm into someone's life and change everything in a whim. You have your house rules, and I have mine. You know what I want to say, right?" 

“Big bro?”

Fuegoleon had no time to process what he heard when a small boy in pajamas showed up at the door. Despite still looking sleepy, he curiously looked at the stranger. "I'm bored. Can I play with you two?"

“Oh my, I’m so sorry Leo.” Fuegoleon immediately took the little boy in hands to give him a hug. “Sorry for waking you up. I didn’t even realize how loud we are. How are you?”

“Good. I think my fever is gone.”

“That’s great! But you should rest a little more, you know?”

Leo made a pouty face. “I'm doing nothing but resting while you're doing cool stuff! Can I join? Please?" Leo turned to look at Nozel. "Mister, are you also working at the kindergarten? What type of magic do you have? Can you teach me?”

Oho, Leopold slowly but surely got more excited with every new question, so there was not a chance to put him back to sleep for a while. But this gave Fuegoleon another idea.

“Mr. Silvia is the brother of one of the girls that you’ll meet in Kindergarten. Right now, we're kinda busy, but since you’re awake, we have to fix your hair, sleepyhead.” 

Leopold eagerly nodded as Fuegoleon gently rubbed the boy's head and put him on a chair.

Nozel looked intrigued. Maybe because Leopold was so energetic and talked all the time, but Nozel made few animal figures out of silver while watching how Fuegoleon makes a simple low bun. Not the boy’s usual hairstyle, but something practical.

What Fuegoleon heard worried him. Every house has its own rules, there's nothing to argue about. Besides, Nozel Silva wanted to make things right, and he cared about his sister. But growing up in a stressful environment would eventually hurt Noelle, despite her brother's effort. Is there really nothing that could be done?

Working with Nozel would be difficult, maybe even impossible considering the man’s attitude and mood swings, but Fuegoleon was willing to try. He had to try.

***

Nozel reached rock bottom, or at least he thought so.

He rarely acted spontaneously. He had a thigh schedule for every single day year ahead with little place for changes. And yet somehow, he decided to ask for help from a stranger, an amateur who disrespected his perfect braid. He changed his schedule just to fit more time on Sundays to meet with this man in his middle-class apartment. Only to be mocked and questioned about his parenting methods.

This whole idea was one big mistake, and he couldn't even blame anyone but himself.

Why was everyone high over hills for this man? Of course, as an artistic soul sensitive to beauty, Nozel would recognize that Fuegoleon had something interesting in him. The man’s sharp features are matched perfectly with his naturally red hair and complexion. He seemed both warm and charismatic. If he tried, he would make some career as a model, and his agency needed new people…

Heck, like he would hire an amateur. 

He still stood behind what he said earlier, but what really hit him was how relaxed and happy Leopold acted the whole time. In comparison, Noelle is always gloomy in the mornings, always silent. Nozel hated to admit it and would never say it out loud... But he felt jealous. He tried the best he could, but single-handedly raising three younger siblings while maintaining the family brand definitely made his skin thicker.

But is that what Noelle wants? More Fuegoleon-like approach?

Nozel sighed and stood up to start looking around the living room, trying to brush off thoughts culminating inside his head. Not like there was anything worth his attention, just child’s drawings, TV, bookshelf, an awful amount of ugly souvenirs, probably bought on some family trip. The only thing that slightly stood out was the windowsill with an absurd amount of photo frames. There’s being a family-oriented person, and there's… this. However, Fuegoleon gave out a vibe of someone who really loves his family (and probably tells a lot of dad jokes). Who was he to judge what other people had on their windowsill? So, Nozel took one of the frames with a photo of a young woman with a smug smile in some forest, when he noticed a stash of unframed photos underneath. 

He started looking through them and well… Now he understood why Fuegoleon seemed so offended with Nozel’s ugly hairstyles with photos like these. That was some dark past right there…

“It isn’t nice to look through someone’s stuff.” Nozel flinched but calmed down immediately after realizing it’s just Leopold. The boy stood with his hands on hips, and Nozel obediently placed everything back where it was.

“It isn’t nice to talk to strangers like that, especially someone older than you.”

“You’re big bro’s friend, so you’re not a stranger.”

"But I'm still old."

"And I'm four, and even I don't snoop through someone's stuff."

Something is endearing in a way children are always honest to the bone. 

Leopold stepped closer, and Nozel kneeled to make a conversation easier.

“Okay. Mr. Nozel, you know stuff about fashion, right?”

“I am creating a fashion.” Seeing Leopold's confused stare, Nozel added. "Yes, I know a lot about fashion."

“Great.” Leopold proudly showed his pajama with a big, cartoon lion on it and asked. “You like lions?”

Nozel shrugged unsure where that talk goes. “They’re pretty interesting, I guess.”

It was enough for Leo to give him a big smile. “Lions are so cool, I like them. If you like them, then we can be friends. And since we’re friends, can you make them somehow popular with your fashion stuff? I won’t tell big bro that you snooped through our photos if you agree.”

Nozel would rather die than bring some awful wildcat-inspired collection into his catalog, but he high fived Leopold. Lying to a kid is still better than being exposed.

And that’s how he became friends with a 4-year-old.

Soon after, Fuegoleon came back with three plates, and the three of them ate together. For something so cheaply made as chicken with rice, it wasn’t that bad. Glad to know that Noelle eats meals prepared by someone more capable than Yami.

Of course, he didn’t say it out loud. Complimenting people isn’t part of his image.

Finally, Leopold got tired enough to go back to his room, leaving adults alone.

“Okay, show off your perfect little domestic life. Are you happy?” Nozel made sure to keep his voice low, concerned that the boy might still hear them.

“Making you uncomfortable isn't my goal, Mr. Silva.” Fuegoleon sighed and leaned closer. “I'll be honest. Your technique is undoubtedly perfect, Noelle’s hair is always straight from the salon. And I see you want only the best for her. As an older brother, I know that feeling. But I don’t care if you treat your co-workers the same way, I don't care about the work environment. We’re talking about the little girl. A little, impressionable little girl that doesn't understand why her brother is so angry and treats people harshly. And I know what it's like, I've been through the same stuff with Leo. I've changed everything in my life just for him, and it is frustrating. But I know me waking up earlier, just to spend more time together, asking him about stuff he likes, being there for him will pay off more than anything else.” Fuegoleon took a shaky breath. "You're the first person I even can talk about it because I know how it feels. And I'm sorry, I thought about this, but if you're not willing to even try and change things a little bit, then I won't help you. We can't build anything on shaky fundamentals."

If it was ANYONE else, Nozel would destroy them. It's unthinkable, repulsing, agitating, ridiculous, stupid, outrageous…

And yet, Nozel didn’t leave. Didn’t say a single word. There was no spite in Fuegoleon’s tone, no maliciousness in his eyes. He was both strict but sincere, so it didn’t feel like a lecture. It gave out a vibe of someone, who can get his situation. Not like people, who try to interrupt his work giving him backhand compliments or advice. 

Maybe, just maybe, he should try?

"Playing the empathy card, I see?" Nozel's tone was dry, but he gave up and took a deep breath. "I'll try. I can't change my daily plans for now, but I promise, I'll try."

He agreed on Fuegoleon's terms, despite the strong urge to leave and forget about all of it. But Fuegoleon gave him a warm, kind smile, which made him regret his submissiveness a little less.

Fuegoleon without a word took out his phone and showed Nozel the screen with a big headline on some website.

“Simple but creative hairstyles for girls?” Nozel readout. “I’m not interested in tutorials.”

“Let’s try again. Pretend I’m your little sibling, and you have to prepare me for a day in a kindergarten. How do you act?”

“I don’t know if any of these will be appropriate for you.”

Flegoleon chuckled and presented a lock of hair “Forget about that. Braids are pretty cute, let’s try one.”

Nozel took the phone from Fuegoleon’s hand and together looked at the braid section. They settled for a dutch fishtail braid, both for its uniqueness and difficulty that would allow for Nozel to express his artistic side in the mornings. Of course, he knew how to make one but usually liked more experimental hairstyles. Fuegoleon even started asking him about his job and fashion brand. Indeed, braiding someone’s hair without a hurry and explain the most basic stuff about designing clothes was surprisingly relaxing. They repeated the whole process three times before he was satisfied enough with the result.

Fuegoleon looked at himself in the mirror and covered his mouth, trying to look serious.

“You were right. It will look better on a little girl.”

“Who would’ve thought, after that subtle title of the article.” Nozel tried to sound sarcastic, but it was more like a playful joke. “You don’t look that bad. Maybe you should consider changing your hairstyle once in a while?”

“Well, I’ll choose something more suitable. But overall, it looks great, I’m sure Noelle will be thrilled if you add some decorations.”

“Indeed.” Nozel started looking around, and his eyes fell on a clock. “Hell, I stayed longer than I should.”

He quickly grabbed his bag and rushed to the entrance, grabbing his coat from the hanger.

“Are you coming the next week, Mr. Silva?” Fuegoleon asked while Nozel was putting on his shoes.

“Of course. And can we drop formalities? It’s weird when you try to be so official after you criticized my parenting methods, let me braid your hair and play with your brother.”

“If you insist. Then see you in Kindergarten, Nozel.”

"Yes, I'll send you later great conditioners I mentioned."

Fuegoleon waved at him before Nozel closed the door and ran down the stairs. There would be a lot of stuff to do before Nozel would have time to analyze today’s meeting, but the thought of seeing Fuegoleon next week made him absurdly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you and your loved ones are doing great!
> 
> I'm doing my masters at university and it's nice to have some type of routine back in life. It's pretty chill so far, I'm with my friends and convinced a classmate to watch Black Clover. I think that's why I started writing again, talking with her and re-living those moments from the series really made me want to finish this chapter. 
> 
> I don't want to be negative, but recently it got especially hard, there's a lot going on in my country and it's hard to focus when you're bombarded with negativity whenever I browse the internet. I know it's hard, but take breaks and be kind to yourself!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Nozel went full 'can I speak to your manager' mode


End file.
